sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Trace
Abilities Power Class: Anatomical, power or other, not sure where it fits best. Power: Trace here is a shape shifter and as that name would imply he is capable of transforming into things other than himself, clothes included, and back at will as long as he has an idea of what he is turning into. Trace’s power also enables him to enjoy the powers and abilities of whatever he has taken the shape of, so if he turns in to a chair he doesn’t need oxygen as long as he is a chair. Trace does not have access to memories and access to learned skills seems to be limited to a nudge in the right direction. In short Trace is able to functionally become whatever he has turned into with the exception that his mentality is retained. There doesn’t seem to be anything preventing Trace from changing from one form to the next in quick succession other than his personal preference not to do so. Weaknesses/Limitations/Drawbacks: While Trace is capable to using the abilities and body of whatever he turns into, he has to know what these abilities are in order to utilize them, he also won’t have the same level of skill. Normally Trace catches on pretty quickly so with enough practice, he can be fairly decent. Trace is never able to exceed the abilities of whatever he has turned into, so if Bob can jump five feet vertically don’t expect Trace-Bob to jump any higher than that. Trace has difficulty transferring skills learned from an alternate form to his regular self and other forms; as a result he prefers to do things first hand. Because Trace receives the body of whatever the changes into he has to adjust to using said body and weight distribution, along with this Trace is also burdened with the weaknesses of the form. If Trace stays in a form for too long that form’s mentality begins to override his own, this has happened once luckily he was able to regain control of his body after a few months. It should be noted that Trace his able to hold a form for a longer or shorter amount of time before his mentality starts to become overridden, depending on how often he uses the abilities of said form. Trace also receives strain on his body from using the abilities of alternate forms. Trace is skilled with the skateboard; his board and clothing change with whatever form he uses. Personality Outward & Innate Personality: Trace is typically a nice guy, though he does tend to get more snarky and sarcastic as he becomes more comfortable around a person. Trace has tendency to listen to conversations he has no business in, normally it’s because he’s just naturally curious. He is friendly enough as it is, and will talk to anyone who approaches him first. Trace is usually up for a good time but, isn’t much of rule breaker more because if he gets a bad rep, he is grade A scapegoat material, rather than wanting to follow the rules. Trace does go out of his way not to tarnish the reputation of any person who he changes into. Trace is very experimental and willing to try new things, and as a result always enjoys a nice challenge. He also enjoys doing things in a flashy way for his own amusement, from opening automatic doors by pretending to be a Jedi to karate chopping buttons. Hobbies/Interests: Trace enjoys playing videogames; he prefers games that use the player character as avatar he is expected to project himself onto. Trace is also an animation junkie; if it’s animated he’ll probably watch it regardless of how bad it may be, but he is a bit disgruntled by the fact most movies made these days are all computer generated, as traditional animation in particular is his favorite. Trace has tried his hand at animating but isn’t very good at it. Oddly enough Trace takes an interest in other people’s hobbies and is very willing to try his hand for a few minutes but won’t put much effort into being any good at them. If something does interest him, however he will put a considerable amount of effort into it. Skills/Talents: Trace is fairly good at acting; he personally finds it very cliché for a person who can be anyone but he’s not complaining. Trace is a particularly skilled at skateboarding, how that’s going to be helpful at the academy, which is on an island covered in snow in the middle of nowhere is another matter altogether. Prized Possession: A hand written note from his parents telling him he’s destined to do great things. He initially thought it was a sappy note to prevent him from burning down the house of the kid who stole his lunch money when he was seven, but he’s recently appreciated it enough to get it laminated. Bio Trace grew up in a suburban southern suburban town in the United States. There was a period of time when his personality was over written for about three months about a year and a half after this even the was accepted into Academy 218. He died but due to all sorts of reasons he was saved from his death. Actions in Roleplay What have they done since entering this madhouse? Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Minors Category:Male Category:Characters with reality-warping powers Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Female